


Under the Moonlight

by Astrid_Midnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Secret Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Midnight/pseuds/Astrid_Midnight
Summary: After a long week of royal duties, Noctis arranges a little surprise for Luna._Written for Day 4 of Lunoct Week!!Prompt: Secret Date.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Lunoct Week 2020





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of Lunoct Week!!
> 
> Prompt: Secret Date.  
> _  
> Time for something that's more happy and fluffy than my last two entries! XD
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Luna let out an exasperated sigh as she entered Noctis’s apartment and closed the door, leaning her back against it. It was another day of never-ending meetings at the Citadel for her and by the time it was evening, Luna was mentally exhausted. It had been this way for the last couple of weeks and since a lot of meetings extended into the evenings, neither she or Noctis had a lot of time to themselves.

She entered the living and saw Noctis sitting at the couch, with multiple pieces of paper in one hand and many more spread around the table. He looked up and saw Luna, grinning as she approached. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

When she was close enough, Noctis leaned up to quickly peck her on the cheek, which brought a smile to her face. She ruffled his hair in response and flopped down next to him without a word.

“Long day?” Luna simply hummed. Noctis sighed and shuffled his papers into a pile. “Same here.”

Luna ran a hand over her eyes. “When did everything become so busy and stressful lately?”

Noctis shrugged. “Wish I could tell you.”

Luna rested her head on his shoulder. “We never get a chance to relax anymore and it doesn’t seem like it’s going to let up soon.”

“True,” Noctis said throwing an arm over Luna’s shoulder and ran a hand up and down her arm. “But… I think I know how we can relax for tonight.”

Luna frowned at the voice Noctis made when he was most likely scheming something. “What?”

Without warning, Noctis jumped up from the couch. “Come with me and you’ll find out.”

Now she knew that he was _definitely_ scheming something. “Noctis…”

“Come on!” He picked up his car keys. “It’s just a short drive. Oh, and there’s something else.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll have to close your eyes until we get there.”

Luna’s jaw dropped in bewilderment. “Why?!”

Noctis shrugged. “It’s a surprise.”

“What could be so surprising about a short drive?”

“Keep your eyes closed and you’ll find out!”, Noctis retorted, unable to hide the slyness in his voice. A pause. “Please… for me?”

He pouted at Luna with that feigned hurt expression that was always irresistible to Luna. it had been a long day but if Noctis had something planned, who was she to say no?

She sighed and held her hands up in mock surrender. “Alright, lead the way.”

* * *

Noctis hadn’t driven them too far from the apartment and, true to her word, Luna had agreed to keep her eyes closed until he indicated otherwise. She heard Noctis exit the car and was instantly on the other side, opening her door and gently guiding her out until she was standing. He kept a firm grip on her hand as he began walking and continued to talk, Luna following close behind him.

There wasn’t much indication of where Noctis was taking her but Luna could feel uneven and dirty ground beneath her heels. She figured that they were walking down a dirt path but nothing jumped out at her to give her an idea of where they were.

“Okay, just a little further!”, Noctis’s lively voice declared.

Luna chuckled as he now led her across slightly rocky terrain. She felt grass brush against the bottom of her dress. She didn’t have the slightest clue where Noctis was taking her but the journey was a little exhilarating with her eyes closed.

They had been walking for another minute or so before Noctis stopped walking, Luna pausing beside him.

“Alright, open your eyes…”, he said softly.

Luna slowly opened her eyes and what she saw in front of her… was breath-taking.

The two of them were standing on a small hill and they were looking over a large lake. Because it was late at night, the water glistened in the white light of the full moon. The whole surrounding area was covered in a glimmering light that looked astonishing to Luna. They were standing under a towering tree and the light of the moon created dim shadows from the leaves.

“Noctis,” Luna whispered, looking over the lake. “It’s beautiful.”

Noctis gently took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly. “I figured you’d like it.”

Luna squeezed back and turned to look at him. “What is this for?”

The prince smirked and let go of Luna’s hand to take off his jacket. He slipped the jacket over Luna’s shoulders, making sure that she was protected from the night’s chill. “I had a little something in mind,” he said cheekily.

He stepped down the hill and over some rocks, reaching up to Luna so he could take her hand again. Luna looked down at him and his hand for a moment, trying to decipher what it was that he had planned. She shook her head in bemusement and took Noctis’s hand with a smirk. She lifted up part of her dress so that it was hanging above her ankles and wouldn’t catch on her heels as she stepped down the rocky hill. Noctis also kept a firm grip on her hand just in case she tripped.

When he helped her down so that she was standing next to him, the two of them found themselves looking out at the lake again. The sight of the lake in the night was soothing to them, especially since they recently didn’t have many opportunities to go out and admire the scenery.

Noctis was still holding onto Luna’s hand, giving it another squeeze. After a moment, he looked at her, a smile growing across his face. Luna felt his gaze on her and turned to meet his eyes. Noctis leaned forward and softly kissed Luna on the corner of her lips. Luna smiled as well, kissing him back.

A minute later, Noctis gently tugged her hand and the two continued walking. Not too far from the lake’s edge was a blanket and sat on top of it was a wicker basket. There were also a few candles sat around as well.

Luna was at a loss for words and looked at Noctis, surprise written all over her face. “You didn’t have to do this!”

“I know, but I wanted to. It’s been a while since we were able to hang out in private like this.” Noctis gestured for Luna to sit down and she did, the prince following straight after. Noctis shrugged as he began taking out some food out of the basket. “I can’t take all the credit. Ignis helped me out with baking the pastries and stuff.”

Luna raised an eyebrow. “’Helped’?”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Okay! He just made sure I didn’t burn anything… again.”

“I’m sure you did a wonderful job”, Luna said with an earnest smile.

Noctis smiled back. “Thanks.”

Setting the food down onto the blanket, Luna could see the variety that Noctis had brought with him. There were different sandwiches, finely chopped pieces of fruit, crackers with a variety of cheeses, small slices of cake and freshly baked pastries.

“Noctis… I love this, it’s amazing!”

The man scratched the back of his head. “It’s nothing…”

The two of them immediately tucked into their small meal and Luna was eager to try the cakes and pastries that Noctis had baked. She bit into one of the warm pastries and instantly loved how it tasted; it was a savoury one but she enjoyed tasting the different fillings and flavours that Noctis had chosen. She told Noctis how much she was enjoying them, who shied away and meekly replied that it wasn’t a big deal, though she could see his relieved smile through his hair.

They had also played the game where they tried to toss pieces of fruit into each other’s mouths. It had been going smoothly for the most part but Noctis had misjudged his catch and fell backwards. Luna had burst out laughing but Noctis reached out to grab her arms and she squealed as he pulled her on top of him. They both continued laughing in each other’s arms for a few minutes before they were out of breath and collapsed onto each other.

For a few moments, they laid on the ground, breathless and looking into each other’s eyes. It was rare moments like these that Noctis and Luna enjoyed immensely. There were many moments during the day where their respective royal duties prevented them from being able to relax together. And they couldn’t date like normal people without the public twisting it into some superficial headline.

Now, though, they could be themselves and enjoy each other’s company without the prying eyes of the public or the stuffy nobles in the Council. Now, they didn’t have to worry about an entire kingdom being placed on their shoulders. Instead, they were given a moment where they could act their age.

They loved going out on dates in public but it was something about going out in secret that made them all the more… special.

Noctis couldn’t hide his content smile as he stared up at Luna, whose blonde hair was shining in the moonlight. He always thought Luna was gorgeous but time froze as he took in her beauty. Luna was smiling as well, tracing one hand down his face and the other through his hair. She kept her gaze on his that reminded her of the night sky, feeling like she could fall into them.

She began to slowly lean forward, her face just inches away from his. She could feel his breath pick up a quicker pace as their foreheads were almost touching. Noctis didn’t move, waiting for Luna to act. Luna paused for a moment, continuing to hold his gaze and, just when she started to move again-

She bopped him on the nose with a finger.

Noctis flinched at the touch and nudged her off with a chuckle. “You’re hilarious.”

Luna shrugged. “Thank you, I try,” she giggled.

They both sat up and swiftly went back to their food. Noctis had handed out a couple of the cakes with different flavours, which were just as delicious as the pastries from before.

After they finished eating, Luna giggled as she saw a speck of frosting on the corner of Noctis’s mouth. He frowned at her. “What is it?”

“You’ve got a little bit of frosting on your lip,” Luna said, pointing at her own face.

“Oh, here?”, Noctis smirked, pointing at a clean corner of his mouth.

Luna rolled her eyes. “No, here,” she said, pointing again.

Noctis then pointed at his chin. “Here?”

“No.”

“Here?”

“No.”

“Her-”

“Just let me!”, Luna laughed.

She took his face into hers and quickly wiped away the frosting with her thumb, Noctis smirking throughout the whole thing. Luna’s fingers grazed the side of his face and Noctis found himself lost in her eyes. He leaned in and softly placed his lips against Luna’s, giving her a soft kiss. Luna smiled against his lips and kissed back just as tenderly. Her hand gently tangled itself in his hair and he cupped one on the back of her neck, pulling her in closer.

They remained that way for several moments, feeling like time had paused around them. Eventually, they broke apart, the both of them breathless as they did so.

Luna’s eyes shined with fondness and she wrapped her arms around Noctis. “Thank you for tonight,” she whispered earnestly.

Noctis hugged her back, one hand on her back and the other on her hair. “It’s alright. It’s been a while since we could do this sort of thing so… I wanted to do something nice for you.”

She nuzzled his shoulder and then looked up at him. “Well, it was _more_ than nice.”

* * *

Soon after, Noctis and Luna walked past the lake and back to the car, hand in hand. They continued to talk and laugh, fully taking in the scenery as they were walking. The moon bathed the path in an almost heavenly light and there were numerous fireflies flitting near the trees and around them. They climbed back into the car, knowing that they were definitely visiting again one day.

They arrived back home late at night and by the time they walked through the front door, they both realised just how tired they were. Luna walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, kicking of her heels as she did so. Noctis followed in after her and immediately collapsed on the bed with a long and exhausted sigh.

Luna let out a small laugh, knowing that when Noctis was tired, it wasn’t long before he fell asleep. She knew it would be better if that had gotten changed into something more comfortable but Luna was too tired to even consider it. She laid down next to him, head resting on his chest. Noctis smiled sleepily and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders (which were still covered by his jacket), burying his face into her lush hair.

“Night, Luna,” he said, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Luna smiled back and placed a soft kiss on his jaw. “Goodnight.”

They both soon closed their eyes, lulled to sleep by each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that's all from me for Lunoct Week!! Thanks so much to everyone that read my pieces, I had a lot of fun taking part!!!
> 
> Twitter: @xvsylleblossoms


End file.
